1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for maintaining separation of suspended electrical conductors arranged in a three phase "straight line" system, and also to such devices that are non-conductive in nature.
2. Description of Prior Art
A common overhead electric distribution system generally operates in one of two ways, either in an arrangement known as a "grounded wye system," or in a "delta system." In both systems, three primary conductors operate at voltages 120 degrees out of phase with one another (commonly referred to as a "3-phase system"), with the voltage traveling out from a source (typically a "sub-station") through the primary conductors, and then returning to the source. In the grounded wye system, the voltage returns to the source through a neutral (grounded) conductor, while in the delta system, the voltage returns through one of the primary conductors.
When a conductor makes contact with a primary conductor of a different phase voltage there is a difference in potential thereby causing a fault. Environmental and/or site conditions such as high winds, ice, falling tree limbs, and distortion of utility pole sets cause conductors to come into contact with one another, thus creating faults in the system. Most electric distribution systems do take precautionary measures by employing over current protective devices such as sub-station breakers, sectionalizers and fused disconnects in order to prevent major damage to the system and minimize the effects of a potentially dangerous situation. Even with the aid of these types of devices, however, the system down time due to the fault is very costly to the utility company and very inconvenient for the people whose power is off until the fault is corrected.
Quite often 3-phase systems are arranged with the conductors in a triangular configuration. The present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,336, and the prior art cited therein, disclose spacer apparatus used for maintaining separation of the conductor in a triangular configuration. On occasion, however, the system is arranged with the conductors extending at least partially in a common horizontal plane, in most instances, about 42 inches separating each conductor.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a spacer that is useful in maintaining separation of electrical conductors positioned in a common horizontal plane.
It is another object and advantage to provide a spacer that is non-conductive.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a spacer that is easily and relatively inexpensively to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.